Germany's Pet Sitting
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Ireland wants to meet with her brother for a while after receiving a letter from him. However, she had to leave her dog and cat with Germany while she's gone. What will happen with those two while at Germany's? *Nekotalia included, I own nothing*
1. Finding a pet sitter

**Hetalia belongs to its rightful owners; I own nothing except my OC's**

One day Ireland was at her house with almost nothing going on. Then she checked the mail and received a note.

"Dear Ireland,

It's your deathair Northern Ireland, I'm sending this note to you because apparently Scott and Wales have convinced England via rock throwing, to let me spend time with you for a couple of weeks. However, we are to meet somewhere else since that was the condition. May I suggest New York City? If not we can go somewhere else.

Your deathair,

Northern Ireland "

She smiled at the letter,

"I'm going to be spending time with me bother again, oh North I've missed y' for so long."

She immediately started to pack up for her trip and when she was ready she started to leave the house. However, barking and meowing soon stopped her from going out. She turned her head to see an Irish setter and a cat with red fur that slightly resembled her owner.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Clover and Casey. I need to find someone to watch over you two. But whom can I pick? Well, certainly not those Nords especially with that white puffball monster Hanatamago, who's constantly picking fights with Clover. And never that half-baked ex pirate, his cooking would probably kill them. I guess I'll have to ask around"

She started calling everyone,

"Hello, France?"

"Bonjour Irlande, are we calling out of love my Irish flower?"

"No, I'm wondering if you can watch over me cat Clover and me dog Casey. I'm going to New York with me brother for a couple of weeks and they need someone to watch over them."

"Quoi? You want me to watch over your pets?"

"Yes, can y' do it?"

"I would like to but I don't think your dog likes me, she wrecked up some of my house the last time she was here. And your cat actually thought Pierre was food, and my hair would be a good place for napping. Do you have any idea how many times I had to wash and brush my hair to get all of the fur, feathers, and knots out?"

"I guess you're right I should have told you about how active Casey is. That and maybe if y' didn't leave the bird in sight and y' hair wasn't so thick and soft she would have left it alone."

"Well, I guess I could make an exception."

His voice started to change into a seducing tone,

"Show me directions to your bed and I'll do it."

He said kissing the phone.

"Oh that's just an immediate no, I said not until after I'm married so many times yet it seems y' don't get the message. Sorry but goodbye."

She hung up then called Russia,

"Hey Russia do y' think maybe y' can watch over me cat and dog while I'm away with North?"

" I'd like to but I have more important matter right now."

"Like what?"

Then she heard a banging and Belarus yelling to open up the door.

"Like getting away from my little sister's marriage plans."

"I see sorry Russia."

She kept on calling and she almost ran out,

"Okay, Italy can't do it because Casey eats his Pasta and Pizza, China can't do it because apparently dogs get scared when they see his kitchen, Japan can't do it since he's got Pochi and Tama to deal with, Greece can't do it since he doesn't get along with dogs too well, I've called almost everybody. I guess a walk might let me think things over, come on Casey."

So Ireland hooked up Casey to her leash and went out for a walk. While she was walking she eventually bumped into Germany who was walking Berlitz.

"Oh dia dhuit Germany, didn't know you were walking your dog too."

"Danke, ja I am it's a hobby of mine. So what are you doing with your dog out here?"

"Well, I was having a tough time finding someone to watch over Casey and Clover while I'm away with me brother in New York. I kept on calling for people to watch but it seems so far every answer has been no."

"That's a bit of a shame, I've had so much experience raising my pets. I have no idea who else would watch after my dogs and cat."

Then something hit Ireland like a ton of bricks,

"Germany, how about you watch over my pets while I'm gone?"

"What? Why me?"

"You have so much experience in pets and I know that you'll do great with Casey and Clover."

"But, I don't know if I can."

"Come on Germany I asked so many people today to take care of me pets, and I don't get to see North very often, and they hate pet Kennels. I'll give you twice the Gunnies y' normally get for taps. I'll even give you your own personal barrel."

"Alright it's a deal I'll do it."

So later on Ireland got her pets' things and dropped them off at Germany's house.

"Now Germany, remember to follow these instructions on how to take care of both of them. If they're not followed they act very crazy. Also, be aware Casey is very active. And if there are any major problems with them just call me."

"Ja, ja I'll take them in now."

"Okay, I'll get them right now."

Soon she gave Germany a green leash with her dog attached and a carrier with her cat inside.

"Goodbye girls, goodbye Germany."

So Ireland left for New York to see her brother while Germany was left with her pets.

**Please review and yes their will be Nekotalia**


	2. A bit of Nekotalia

**Hetalia belongs to its rightful owners; I own nothing except my OC's**

As Ireland left, Germany saw her list of instructions for her pets, and knowing that the rules have to be followed he started to read them,

"How to take care of Casey and Clover.

1. Casey is very active so its best that she takes 3 walks a day, one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one at night. And it's also best that she's let outside to run around some time in the day so she can get exercise.

2. While both of them are great around other cats and dogs, keep them away from Hanatamago, the nords cats, and brick brow's pets, their pets are menaces and constantly start fights with Casey and Clover.

3. Clover likes to hunt down and eat birds, and I'm not talking about the British slang for girls. So if there are any birds close by that she can reach, be sure to get them out of sight before she can get them.

4. Do not let them eat too much people food or treats. It makes them sick and act weird. There are different food preferences for both of them, Casey likes, one third beef food, one third chicken, and one third lamb. While Clover prefers one half fish, one quarter chicken, and one quarter beef. They're cans are labeled with their names and the words morning and night so you'll know when to feed them. And I've also packed diet versions incase they start to gain weight.

5. If Clover starts scratching just use one of her toys and she'll stop. This can also be used if she's using someone's hair as a place for napping.

you can't find them just use the whistle in one of the cases."

Germany put the list on one of his bulletin broads, as Clover got out of her carrier and met with Germany's cat.

**Nekotalia, if the whole world was made up of cats.**

"Dai dhuit, I'm Ireline, and I'm here today because me owner left me at Germouser's and Prucat's house while she's visiting her brother. Ah there they are."

She went up to both of them,

"Germouser, Prucat, long time no see."

"Ah, Ireline why are you in our house?"

"Well, your owner is watching over me and Casey while mine is visiting her brother."

"It's quite interesting that you live with a dog. How do you do it?"

"Why would y' be asking that when ye two live with three dogs and a bird?"

"She's got a point West cat. Just hope you don't try to eat Gilibird like you tired to eat Pierre."

"Come on like I can handle the fact that birds are tasty."

Germouser then started to walk towards the door,

"Well, let's at least go to the catfrence."

"I guess so, I haven't been with too many of you in a long time."

So they went outside to go to the next catfrence. When they got there Itabby was already there and greeted them.

"Ve- meow, Germouser, Prucat, caio caio caio. Thanks for bringing the cute girl cat with you too."

"Itabby, this is just Ireline, you've met her before. We're all hear for the world catfrence."

As more cats came in apparently Fe-rance tried his luck with Ireline again.

"Well, bonjour Ireline it seems you've come back for me haven't you?"

She hissed at him slightly,

"I told ye a million times already, I'm spayed. Ye should try and get neutered some time its better for ye health and ye won't have to worry about kittens."

"But, I don't want to, why not give other belle femme felines some kittens? I mean it gives other people company."

"Ye just like your owner Fe-rance."

Back at Germany's house Casey started showing her active side by jumping at his cupboards filled with dog treats.

"Hey, cut that out,you're making so much noise."

Prussia came into the room asking,

"Hey West, what's with the noise?"

He then spotted Casey jumping.

"New dog West? I didn't know you were into Irish setters."

"Nein, nein, I'm just watching over Ireland's pets while she's away with her bruder."

"Man I thought three dogs was a hassle, seeing on how hyper this one is you're going to have some trouble."

Soon Casey got the door open and knocked the treats over.

"Ja, I guess so. I better get cleaning."

At the catfrence things did seem to go well until she saw Engcat and hissed at him.

"Well, if it isn't Ireline."

"Meow, go feck off and get neutered Engcat, I still can't believe ye can survive off of ye owner's food, even though that stuff is poison."

"What's wrong with the fished used for fish and chips?"

"Where's the fish and your tastebuds? That's what's the problem."

They both hissed at each other as they went off for different sections to sit down for the catfrence. Soon it began with a proposal on what to do with owners who give them baths in cold water.

**Please review **


	3. Walking and Scrathing

After Germany was done cleaning up the spilled dog treats, it was soon time to walk his dogs again. However, Casey wanted to walk too, so she jumped on his leg begging.

"Hey calm down, you'll come with me to."

So he hooked Blackie, and Casey up for a walk. Since he had 3 dogs he always walked each one once a day. However, since this was 2 dogs he thought,

"This might be a bit harder than just one, but I've had so much experience with dogs. How hard can two at the same time be."

As soon as he went out the door Casey began to run making Germany almost trip. While they were walking Casey was walking right and left constantly, she also started getting very jumpy when other people passed her.

"Scheiße, this dog is very active. I wonder how Ireland keeps her under control?"

Italy and Japan soon saw Germany struggling with Casey's jumping. Italy then shouted,

"Hey, Germany! New dog?"

Casey soon wriggled her leash loose from Germany's grip and she ran over and pounced on Italy.

"Germany, Is that Ireland's dog?"

Italy looked over and said weakly,

"How'd you know Japan?"

"She asked me earlier to watch over her pets while she was gone. Didn't she ask you too?"

"Oh yeah, so Germany why were you picked?"

Casey then moved her paws while on Italy's chest and made him cry in pain a little.

"OUCH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!"

Germany sighed as he lifted Casey off of him and started to explain,

"We just bumped into each other while we were walking and she thought I would be perfect since I already have a few dogs and a cat. And she offered me my own personal Guinness barrel and double the amount she usually gives for taps. I couldn't refuse it that stuff is just too good."

"Well, she's not crushing my chest at least she's cute."

Italy began giving her a belly rub but then she started thumping her leg at his stomach.

"Ouch! NOT AGAIN! MAKE HER STOP!"

Japan simply lifted Italy's hand from Casey's belly and she stopped.

"Ireland warned me that she is very active. I guess that's part of it."

Casey soon jumped up at Germany again,

"All right all right, I'll keep walking."

Germany picked up her leash and Italy then asked in a worried tone,

"Germany, this dog won't stop you from being my friend will it?"

"Nein, it's just a dog. I assure you she won't be any trouble for our friendship at all."

She then pulled Germany again making him walk.

"It seems to me that Germany san has a lot on his hands with that dog."

Before walking was over Clover, and the other cats returned home from the catfrence.

"Meow, that sure was a long discussion on cold baths. I'm glad that the solution is to scratch at the facet until it get's warmer."

"Really Ireline, I was thinking about scratching at their arms."

Soon Clover placed her eyes on gilibird hovering around his owner, knowing her instincts she immediately jumped at him.

"GILIBIRD! Hey you stupid cat let go of him!"

Prussia started to try and get Gilibird away from Clover only to eventually have her leap on his head trying to grab the bird. Purissiacat tried to help by leaping up to get her off to only have a literal cat fight while chasing a bird to take place on his head. When Germany came home from walking he heard his brother screaming,

"WEST! GET THESS CRAZY CATS OFF OF ME! THEY'RE SCRATCHING MY HEAD AND TRYING TO EAT GILIBIRD!"

He came running into the room with both cats running around his head and face, with Clover trying to reach out her paw at Gilibird. Germany, soon grabbed Gilibird and put him in a bird cage while he grabbed Clover who had her claws in Prussia's hair. While Prussia's cat got off it took some time to get Clover off,

"Hold still I think she's coming off!"

"I can feel her claws pulling at my hair this is so not awesome!"

"Wait I think I got her now!"

He pulled but there was a sacrifice, a few pieces of hair.

"AAAAAAH!"

Prussia soon went to the bathroom to wash and bandage himself from the scratching.

"I guess, I should have told him about the instructions."

**Please review**


	4. Even Her Pets have The Same Foes

Soon after that incident Germany followed Ireland's instructions on feeding and then let Casey outside to run around for a bit. However Blackie had to go outside as well. So he let him outside. Germany hoped that this would be over soon but it took over an hour before they both got back inside.

"What took you two so long? At least its time to get some sleep."

So he got ready for bed, got in his bed, and went to sleep.

Back in New York Ireland was having a great time with her brother, both of them in central park looking at the scenery that reminded them of home.

"About 90 years eh South?"

"I told ye not to call me that North, I'm a republic not the Southern part of ye."

"Come on sis, you get to call me North but I can't call ye South, baffles me. Its like how Prussia calls Germany West."

"Forgot to tell ye, I left me pets with Germany."

"Ye sure that he'll be able to handle those two? I can't forget the last time when you brought them over to visit France."

He giggled at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember the look on his face when Clover got in his hair. Still with him handling 3 dogs and a cat on his own how hard can taking care of two more pets be?"

The next morning Germany woke up with something fuzzy and long dangling over his face. But he got up went to the bathroom and saw a cat on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CAT DOING ON MY HEAD!"

Then she began to claw on his head and he began screaming but luckily Prussia came running in hearing the screams.

"WEST WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"No time to explain just get one of this cat's toys to get her off."

Soon Prussia was upstairs with a catnip mouse and Clover instantly got off.

"Looks, like you're feeling my pain eh West?"

"Don't talk to me."

After feeding the animals he took Casey out on her morning walk along with Aster.

***Nekotalia***

Prussiacat went over to Ireline and asked,

"What's with you and sleeping on people's heads? And why did you do that to my owner and West's?"

"Excuse me for their hair being so soft then, besides ye know how I am around birds they're just too tasty."

Germouser came to both of them and said,

"That doesn't matter now let's just go meet with the others."

So they went outside and met with the other cats. However, while there Ireland spotted the nordic cats. She hissed and said,

"Oi, who the feck invited ye here?"

"We're nation cats too you know Ireline."

Said icecat.

"Oh, please I was talking about Swecat, Denmouser, and Norline. Who needs ye three?"

"I guess we're not the only cold cats around here. Except, our coldness is on the outside"

Denmouser said giggling.

"SHUT UP! Why don't ye go back with that puff ball that Swecat's owner calls a pet?"

"Leave Hanatamago out of this!"

Soon a literal catfight broke out until Germouser settled them down.

"Ireline, save the fighting for later, right now we need to discuss upon the nip shortage for South East Asian cats."

***Nekotalia***

While Germany was walking the dogs eventually Casey started growling.

"Hey, what's going on settle down?"

He soon that England was walking by,

"Well, that answers my question."

Soon Casey began pulling at her leash running towards England, Germany did his best to hold her back but she eventually got the leash to slip through his hand and began to run after England who also started running as he heard her angry barking. So Germany tied up Aster's leash to a phone pole while he ran to get Casey.

"What the devil is this dog chasing me for?"

Soon Germany caught Casey's leash and saved England's skin.

"I'm sorry England, I didn't know that this dog would hate you as much as her owner."

England turned and looked at Casey for a moment and then realized,

"Hold on, you're watching over the dog of my ex adopted sister?"

"Yes, I am, after she left for America with her brother she needed somebody to watch over her pets."

"Well, good luck with watching over those two, one time I tried to feed that dog some nice beef I had and she bit me."

Casey started growling upon mentioning his cooking.

"Its best you go right now, this dog is pretty strong and I can feel her leash slipping a little."

So England ran and eventually Casey calmed down.

"Amazing, it seems this dog reflects her owner quite well."

Soon he untied Aster, they continued their walk and they went home.

Before they got home Ireline, Germouser, and Prucat walked home from the Catfrence.

"I never knew that a meeting about catnip would lead to a fight bigger than the one I started with those Nordic cats."

"Well, it's a good thing that Germouser is always there to break it up. I wonder if our owners will be giving us any wurst leftovers tonight for dinner?"

"Prucat, its best that we stick to our own food but its best to get home quickly."

"You're right Germouser, besides me owner packed some of the best cat food anybody could ask for."

So they sprinted home. When Germany got home he was worn out form what happened that morning but he knew he had to manage his time.

"Worn out eh West?"

"Ja, I just never knew that Ireland's dog was so much like her owner towards other countries. Or even more active than I expected, but Ireland trusts me with this so I have to do what I can to make sure everything goes well."

Over the next few days Germany did what he could to take care of the pets he was watching over, but was still getting worn out after every walk, or trying to prevent Clover from getting to Gilibird. Yet he noticed Casey getting less active than usual.

"Amazing, it seems that this dog is finally getting a little tired."

Over in New York Ireland got another message from Scotland this time on her phone.

"I heard from somebody that y' felt as if your time with him was going too fast, so Wales and I convinced that we laddie of a brother of ours to extend your timw with him for another month."

"Another month? That's great but I wonder who contacted him?"

She soon got her answer when she saw Northern Ireland smiling.

"North ye really?"

"Yes I did Erie, rather than being with me for only a couple of weeks. I figured that instead we should spend more time over here and maybe see other cities here while we're at it. I've got some tickets for a train to Boston, then we'll go to Chicago, Vegas, San fransico, and Los Angeles."

"This will be great North, I better call for more dog and cat food to be sent and then call Germany."

So she ordered an extra month's supply of her pet's foods to be sent to Germany's, then she called Germany."

Germany soon heard the phone ring.

"Guten Tag, who is it?"

"Dia Dhuit, Germany it's me Ireland, so how are my pets doing?"

"Oh they're doing fine."

"Well I hope ye can handle them for a bit longer Germany, because I'm actually staying over in the States for another month."

"What?" He said in shock.

"Yes, another month with my brother, and ye don't have to worry about food I called for more to be sent over. Also, I'm doubling the Guinness and Irish cream deal. So, I'm trusting ye to do this, goodbye."

When he got off the phone he thought to himself,

"The things I do for her drinks."

**Please review**


End file.
